Macarons
by Nightmares-of-Purity
Summary: Forgiveness, apologizing, and heartbreak. Marinette didn't mean to hurt her, but jealousy is ugly, and not being forgiven is horrible, especially when Marinette is afraid of losing Lila as a friend. However, Lila is scared, and because of that, she lashes out. How can she gain forgiveness.


**A/N: Forgive me if you do not like this, I'm trying to get back into writing. So while I am rewriting 'The cost is unbearable' I'm going to post up these little one-shots to hopefully get back into writing. Enjoy!**

 **Pairing: Lilanette**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

There wasn't much she could do when she first showed her face after her akumatization. And unlike most, she wasn't right away forgiven because of her actions towards Ladybug. She had outright told Ladybug they would never be friends, and practically spat in Paris' Hero's face, which did not score her any brownie points.

She was alone again. People smiled and laughed with friends while many avoided her, and then Chloe-

 _Chloe Bourgeois_ she was the reason many ignored Lila and avoided her. She told the whole school about her actions to Ladybug, and of course the blonde made it sound much worse than it really was.

So here Lila sat, alone, while she tried to ignore the whispers about her. It was irritating that they weren't even trying to be discreet about it.

' _Look, it's Super Liar- I heard she threw Ladybug's offer of friendship right back at her!'_

' _-She didn't even apologize to Ladybug for lying.'_

' _How selfish and stuck up can she be!'_

Lila ignored the insults and rumors best she could, and it was irritating that it's only been a few days since her akumatization. She was angry, she did nothing wrong! She only wanted friends, and she learned to lie to get them, she moved around far too often to actually make any _real_ friends.

 _It wasn't fair!_ _Ladybug is still everyone's favorite, despite causing an akumatization!_

"It's not fair…" Lila muttered as she clenched her fists, her phone was removed from her hand and Lila looked up in confusion to meet sky blue eyes, they were so clear and nearly glittered in the sunlight.

"Hey, you don't want to break your phone now." She said, her voice soft and concerned, she held Lila's phone back out to said Italian girl.

"Wha-"

"It's ok if you're upset, but I don't think the phone deserves to be crushed." The girl said, her head tilting as she laughed a bit, her raven locks shimmered to almost blue in the light, it was held into two pigtails much like Ladybug's, with red ribbons. Lila wanted to cringe, it was creepy how similar she looked to the heroine, but her demeanor and voice sounded different. Her voice was softer and lighter, not loud and authoritative like Ladybug's (Despite that said girl was the heroine) and she held no anger or aggression in her eyes.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Lila asked, unwillingly wincing as the girl jolted back, leaving Lila's phone on the table.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked as she held her hands to her chest, it was kind of cute how her cheeks stained with color and she suddenly became shy.

"I-I meant, what did you want from me, I didn't mean to sound so rough." Lila corrected, though she had no idea why she even felt the need to nor why she wasn't lying. However, the girl's eyes lit up and a bright smile took over her face, and Lila couldn't help the fluttering in her chest when the girl brightened up, _because of her_.

"I-I was hoping we could be friends!" She said, holding out her hand, a white box with a pink ribbon in her hand, Lila had no idea she even had it.

"Why? Haven't you heard everyone else?" Lila said, when she vaguely noticed no one was whispering harsh things anymore, if anything, everyone went silent. The girl tilted her head in confusion as she set the box down in front of Lila.

"Of course I've heard everyone else. Word travels around surprisingly fast in this school." She said with a shrug, as if it wasn't important.

"Then why? What are you trying to do? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for your fake friendliness so when you turn on me I won't expect it?!" Lila growled out, her fear over taking her reasonability, standing up with her hands on the table before her, the girl had drew back as if she was burned, and slight tears pricked the corners of her blue eyes. The girl was shocked, and she also seemed truly hurt.

"I'm not trying to do anything! I just wanted to be friends! I don't think you're stupid, and I would never do something so low!" The girl bit out as she held her hands to her chest, her fists clenched as she shook, her blue eyes darkened with hurt and sadness, before she let out a hiccup, startling Lila, before she turned and ran off.

Lila was frozen in shock, she was not expecting that. She had thought the girl would sneer and flip her hair before walking away from her failed attempt. Yet this girl, this pretty and sweet girl, had looked truthfully hurt and even ran off crying.

Lila felt like she was punched in the stomach, her insides twisting uncomfortably and her heart aching. She had never felt this… this _horrible_ before.

Gathering her things, Lila stood up to leave, when she noticed the box was still there. Curiosity over threw her feeling of running away, and she lifted the lid.

In a neat and organized way, the box was filled with orange, pink, white, yellow, and brown macarons and she caught sight of the label. The bakery this was from was usually sold out of these macarons, not to mentions to get this much of them, she would have had to wait until the shop opened or she would have had to go to the baker first thing this morning.

Lila couldn't help her guilty feeling as she closed the box and carefully put it in her bag, before walking home, there was still a half hour till lunch was over.

Marinette had been hoping to become friends with Lila, she felt bad for getting the girl akumatized, and she also was afraid of the girl hating her.

She didn't know why, but she was so angry seeing her and Adrien together, and it had nothing to do with her crush on the model, no she just tried to fool herself and used her crush on Adrien as a reason, because she didn't understand how it could be anything else.

She stayed up nearly all night making the macarons using her father's favorite recipe, and making them perfect. She was desperate to make things right, and not because of her guilt, no, she was afraid of losing a possible friend because of her irrational actions.

And because the poor girl was alone, and people were so cruel to her. It wasn't right.

So when she went over to give Lila the macarons and to become her friend, she was not expecting the sudden accusation that she was going to pretend to be her friend, and to see how much the girl distrusted people hurt, and it hurt worse that she was being accused of wanting to hurt Lila.

Marinette's heart had clenched and if felt as if her world was just crumbling down, and the burning feeling of wanting to cry swept through her. Forcing herself to be strong, she tried to pull out some of her Ladybug confidence, but all she got was a choked hiccup, before she gave in and ran.

She ended up in the girls bathroom, wiping her eyes and glaring at her reflection. She was pathetic, crying over a denied friendship and a cruel accusation. It was horrible and she needed to tough up. Grabbing her bag, she made her way to class, ignoring Alya's questioning on her obviously depressed mood.

She didn't know why, but it hurt so much when Lila accused her of wanting to use and hurt her, and it hurt much worse when the feeling that maybe she _was_. Maybe her wanting to be friends was only because of guilt.

So imagine her surprise when Lila came into her class two days later, two agonizing days in which Marinette wondered why she didn't want to be friends and if she was so horrible that Lila hated her, with a pink box with a white ribbon and she was blushing madly as she stormed into the classroom as the bell for lunch rang. She didn't look at anyone, and ignored the whispers of Marinette's classmates, as she glared at the floor and handed to box to Marinette, before she gave in and stuttered out an apology and her face only flared a brighter red when Marinette accepted the box, her dark mood suddenly doing a 180 and she smiled brightly. The class was silent, their representative was depressed and sad for two days, nothing they did had managed to get her to even remotely brighten up, not even Adrien could do anything.

Seeing her so happy, just because Lila handed her some sweets, had the class instantly rethinking their actions towards the new girl.

Lila did eat the macarons, and found the little note at the bottom, telling her that she wanted to be friends and apologizing for the possibly terrible macarons because they were hard to make. And feeling guilty, and wanting to make things right, Lila spent the next two days practicing how to make macarons so she could give them to Marinette. She did have to do some snooping to find out who Marinette was and which class she was in, when her nerves started to get the better of her.

Blushing red and her heart going a mile a minute, Lila stormed into the classroom with her head held high as the lunch bell rang, ignoring the whispering of the rest of the class, and walked up to Marinette, losing her nerve she glared down at the ground, trying to gain some faux confidence as she handed the box to Marinette, who accepted it much to Lila's delight, and the familiar burn of her blush darkening following.

When she chanced a glance at Marinette, who had opened the box, Lila was pleased to see Marinette's face brighten, her blue eyes glittering in excitement and her pink lips forming a bright smile.

And Lila's heart promptly skipped a beat when she realized she- Lila- caused that reaction. Though the macarons were probably terrible because Lila had never tried making them before, Marinette happily ate one, her face brightening even more as she turned to Lila.

"Thanks!" To which Lila stuttered out a 'welcome' and accidently adding 'You're so cute' to which her face probably burst into flames, even more so when Marinette grinned at her compliment.

Before Lila knew it, she was asking if Marinette would have lunch with her, which the said raven haired teen delightfully agreed, and turned to her speechless blogger friend to put a rain check on whatever they had planned as Marinette grabbed her things and cheerfully lead Lila out of the classroom.

And Lila couldn't help the smug smile she cast Adrien when he stared at them, his mouth agape in shock.

Oh, she was very aware that he wasn't this close to Marinette, despite knowing her since the beginning of the year.

And _mon dieu_ did it feel _great_ to show him up, and in a matter of four days.

* * *

 **A/N: If you leave reviews, please don't be mean, I would rather not deal with it.**

 **This was written originally for a prompt I was given from tumblr, Confections/desserts, hope it turned out well!**


End file.
